


Olicity - Ship of The Year 2016

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Series: Ship of The Year [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fics* I wrote during the MTV Ship of The Year voting... It was a crazy ride, but we made it through an won - AGAIN!</p>
<p>*Some are just dialogue fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Whatcha up to?"

The phone rang and he picked up without delay - she was the only one who really called him these days and he never tired of hearing her voice. “Felicity?”

“Hey! So… whatcha up to?”

He sat up in bed and chuckled. “Just about to go to bed. What’s up?” he asked, brow raised and lips turned up in a grin.

“Oh! Never mind! Forget about it.”

“Felicity, what’s going on?”

“Nothing important, seriously. Just go back to sleep…”

“I wasn’t asleep, Felicity. What do you need?”

Hesitation rested between the lines and then he heard her sigh. “It’s nothing, honestly. I just…” More silence.

“Felicity…”

“Can you come over?”

It was his turn it hesitate, and she read it badly.

“Oh… not for… you know… a booty call or anything. Nothing like that,” she assured him, voice panicked. “For a video game!”

“A video game?”

“Well… a sneak peek thingy…”

“Of a video game?”

“Yes,” she answered with an slight, nervous chuckle. “It is from one of my favorite franchises, Resident Evil, but I keep seeing reviews saying this sneak peek thingy is terrifying and I'm alone in this big loft and I’m just a little freaked out to start it up.”

“So you want me there for moral support?”

He knew she was nodding like crazy. “Exactly! Please, Oliver?”

He was already out of bed and slipping on a pair of shoes. “Be there in ten.”


	2. The Hair Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver simply does not understand Felicity's sudden fascination with a certain kind of hair accessory... until she promises him something.

“Since when do you shop for hair bows?”

“Since now.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause they’re cute and will look good with my ponytail!”

“But isn’t that something little kids wear?”

“Anyone can wear bows in their hair, Oliver! I mean - Oooh! Look at that one! It has cats on it!”

“Why would you need a bow with cats on it?”

“‘Cause it's cute and will look good with my ponytail… and it's also purple which will match that new top of bought.”

“Why not get something more simple?”

“Just a plain color? But that’s boring.”

“At least you wouldn’t have to choose between so many patterns.”

“Okay. I’ll get this cat one and then…hmm… this one.”

“A green one?”

“A green one. Just for you.”

(sketch drawn by [cherchersketch](http://cherchersketch.tumblr.com/post/147399930233/arrow-through-my-writers-block-mtv-vote-now))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artwork at the end drawn by the AMAZING @cherchersketch! I adore this wonderful human!


	3. ...quite convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to convince Felicity that a certain dish is totally delicious and worth eating...

“But they are so good! Trust me!”

“No! I will not eat them!”

“But they are covered in mozzarella and garlic and spinach, Felicity! They are so good. Just try one.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“For me?”

“I will not eat any form of fungi, Oliver! Not even for you.”

“They are just portobello mushrooms. Stuffed with goodies. Please just try one…”

**One Hour Later**

“Oh my god, those were amazing…”

“What did I tell you?”

“Do we have more?”

“No.”

“But you always make way too much food. How do you not have any more?”

“Because I didn’t expect you to give in and actually eat any, let alone the majority.”

“Well, your tongue was  _ quite _ convincing… Is there any more of that to go around?”

“You bet there is.”


	4. Painful Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver walks in on Felicity watching something new on TV...

He walked in, annoyed that once again, Felicity had left the door unlocked. How many times had he told her not to leave it unlocked? Too many times. But that old habit seemed to persist. But before he could say anything about it, he heard it. 

Felicity crying. Blubbering.

He looked into the living room and caught sight of her in front of the television. Credits were rolling and she was sipping from a glass of red wine and blotting her eyes with a tissue. “It’s just so tragically beautiful,” he hears her mumbling between sniffled, then presses the remote and begins a new episode. A title sequence begins to play and then she starts singing along. “Sing me a song of a lass that is gone. Say could that lass be I?”

“Felicity?” Oliver asked, rounding the couch so she could see him.

“Oh,” she blurted out, setting her glass aside. “Hi, Oliver.”

“What are you watching?”

“Outlander,” she answered. “It is so… just… so beautiful.”

“What’s it about?”

She explained the strangeness of time travel and Highland sex gods, all of it a little ridiculous to Oliver, but her interest piqued his own. He sat on the couch and reached for the forgotten glass, sipping the wine that had touched her lips.

“Can I watch it with you?”

“You wanna watch it with me?”

He nodded. “Why not? Are you okay starting all over again?”

For a moment she looked a little terrified, but then she nodded. “As long as I can cry on your shoulder during the painful bits.”

He grinned and then scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. “Of course you can.”


	5. Pinterest Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver discovers Felicity's Pinterest boards!

He found her laptop on and Pinterest open. He had always heard her talk about Pinterest and pinning and building a life in a neat little board of images, but he had never seen it for himself. But now it was open for him, calling him. He saw her dozens of boards and the familiar way she organized her thoughts. 

Books.

Movies.

Video Games.

Family.

He clicked on the board titled “Family” and perused it. Each photo screamed Felicity, no matter the subject. It featured little children in nerdy t-shirts and family photo inspirations that were so quirky it reminded Oliver instantly of the old photos he had seen of Felicity and Donna from years ago. And interspersed with these were cute hints at her hopes for a marriage and a future with some man - with each image, he prayed that man was him. 

Then he moved back to the list of boards to find one titled “Trip Around The World.” Within it were all of the places they had traveled to and even her own photos of the locations. He thought back to their trip and smiled.

The last one to draw his eye was the best one. “Food for Oliver to cook.”

He checked the most recent pin and it was updated a few hours before. His heart leapt. He opened that recipe and wrote down each step, hell bent on making it for her before she returned.


	6. "Felicity, what is this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds something strange in Felicity's purse...
> 
> (inspired by a photo I took of an object from my childhood that my mother found tucked away in a box in her garage that I, unfortunately, had to stuff into my purse while I was at work)

“Felicity, what is this?”

“What’s what?”

“This creature in your purse…”

“Oh, you mean Lamb Chop?”

“What?”

“Lamb Chop.”

“...”

“You don’t know who Lamb Chop is?”

“...”

“Oliver! Your childhood was missing so much goodness… I mean, not that you didn’t have a good childhood - I’m sure you never wanted for anything… but Lamb Chop, Oliver! Such an important figure in my toddler stage!”

“What  _ is _ it?”

“A creature of magic and innuendo.”

“So that’s where you got it from…”

“...well… uh, wow! I guess Lamb Chop did get me started on my rambly, innuendo-riddled ways.”

“Why is it in your purse, though?”

“My mom found the puppet in an old box and thought I should have it for my -  _ our  _ \- future children.”

“If it is so special, why is it in your purse?”

“I just haven’t taken it out.”

“Toddler you would be appalled by this…”

“What do you mean?”

“Poor thing is squished and looks like it is silently screaming.”

“No it does not!”

“Look at it, Felicity!”

“It can’t look like… oh…”


	7. Teensy Weensy Criticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity reveals a small criticism she has regarding Oliver's vigilante-ing...

“Oliver…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I give you a small, slight,  _ teensy-weensy _ criticism?”

“When have I ever stopped you from doing that?”

“Not the point-”

“Exactly the point.”

“ _ Anyway _ … can I?”

“Yes.”

“Promise not to get mad?”

“Why would I get mad?”

“‘Cause it’s a criticism and even if you say I can give them, that doesn’t stop you from taking them badly.”

“Felicity, what’s the criticism?”

“I think you need to shoot more arrows.”

“What?”

“Your hero name is Green Arrow, right?”

“Yes…?”

“Then wouldn’t it stand to reason that your preferred method of confrontation and combat be with, I don’t know, a  _ bow _ ?”

“Yes… and it is.”

“...”

“What?”

“Well…”

“Fe-li-ci-ty, what are you trying to say?”

“You’re not living up to your name, okay!”

“How am I not living up to my name? I wear  _ green _ and I shoot  _ arrows _ all the time.”

“...”

“What?”

“Eh… Lately you’ve just been punching people a lot.”

“Felicity…”

“Just what I’ve been observing lately, is all…”

“But… I’m the Green Arrow…”

“Exactly. Now act like it.”


	8. A chat with Curtis Holt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has some uncomfortable questions for Curtis regarding the chip in her spine...

“What did you need, Felicity? I mean, it’s like, one in the morning and I was totally asleep. Definitely not binge-watching anything… Well, maybe I-”

“Curtis, how stable would you say the chip in my spine is?”

“Stable?”

“What I mean is, what sort of activities do you think might cause it harm?”

“As far as I can assume, nothing would really cause it harm… It is in a place that isn’t easy to make contact with. Is there a reason you felt this was a question you had to ask me… now… in the middle of the night… when I was so not Netflixing…”

“What sort of…  _ strenuous _ activities might aggravate it?”

“I doubt anything could aggravate it.”

“Hypothetically…”

“What sort of strenuous activity are you curious about?”

“Uh… well… Do you think certain  _ intimate _ activities could cause aggravation?”

“Oh…”

“...”

“Uh…”

“...”

“I… uhh…”

“Curtis, I’m serious.”

“I can tell. Um. If you mean sex… well, I doubt that will aggravate anything. Though it might possibly aggravate my stomach thinking about it.”

“Okay… do you think certain…  _ positions  _ might aggravate it.”

“Oh my god…”

“ _ Curtis _ …”

“No… I doubt positions will cause you any harm or risk or aggravation. Can I hang up now?”

“Do you think certain levels of  _ penetration _ could cause an issue?”

“Oh. My. God.  _ Felicity _ , stop. Sex with Oliver Queen is not going to paralyze you… I’m hanging up now. Enjoy your sexual escapades.”


End file.
